


Even Hexenbiests Go To Heaven

by Talullah



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody still loves Juliette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Hexenbiests Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2015 drabblechalleng challenge.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

The light pulls Juliette. She doesn't want to go. She's still young. She has just found herself. But the light pulls relentlessly. She fights. She has power. She will be back to tear Nick down, Nick who didn't love her, Nick who fucked Adalind. How could he have not known? She fights. She wants to unleash her power and get revenge. When it's done, she wants a child of her own. But the light is stronger.

"Child, you're angry, but this is not who you are."

"Abuelita?" Juliette cannot see clearly, the light is so bright.

"Yes, child. Welcome home."

_Finis  
May 2015_


End file.
